Sandals
Name: Sandals Gender: Female Age: 18 Species: Fairy (Ripplestar variety) Alignment: Lawful Evil Personality: Though she has occasional fits of crabbiness, Sandals mostly tries to be nice and polite, and has a deep attachment to her other teammates, especially Soot. She would be a good guy if it not for the fact that her goals are extremely evil. Appearance: Wears a dark green outfit with little blue spade-shaped buttons, and has light green hair as well. Also has a pair of blue sandals, a large bag slung around her shoulder, and dark red gloves. History: While Esper was setting up his facilities on Popstars, he found Sandals, who was orphaned. He decided to raise her alongside Yuuda, though he cared for Yuuda more. While Sandals still thought of Esper like a father, she resented Yuuda for stealing attention. During a mission with the Esper Eye, she became trapped in a volcanic cave on Neostar. She found a Pompey named Soot, who helped her get out, however to do that Soot needed to become linked with the Esper Eye When she came back, Esper was dead. In order to make a living, Sandals and Soot became professional fighters, competing in tournaments and such, using the Esper Eye to win. After she was frozen along with Vidar, Yuuda, and the rest of Esper's staff and then thawed out hundreds of years later, she met Micheal, who had just survived his laboratory being destroyed by Yggdrasil and was looking for work. After GCO: Revisited, she used the Book of Esper to track down Nathan and kidnap him, in order to get a little more muscle on the team to help her get the Esper Eye and Infinity Dagger. Equipment: *Offensive - Dark Gloves: Artifacts Soot gave her (since he doesn't have hands), they're dark red armored-looking gloves. They allow her to use dark-energy attacks (the same kind of energy Exuro uses to create Black Crystal, a power acquired from Dark Matter) and wield and prevent magical defense mechanisms and curses from activating when she touches something with them. This allows the wearer to hold Esper's Book without being cursed (though Sandals, being a type 3 demon, doesn't need to worry about it), or wield weapons such as Nathan's halberd or Sigurd's Black Dragon Sword without repercussions.- Esper's Book: More info in this article. Having near-complete mastery over the book and it's contents, she can summon soldiers of Esper with it, as well as Esper's Carriage, and opening warps through Stuffspace. *Miscellaneous- Stuffspace purse: Has infinite storage. Esper's Book is usually kept in here. Magic/Skills: *Magic- Demonic Transformation: Sandals can voluntarily shift into her ice demon form, however, she must be in possession of the book to do it. The book can be in her stuffspace bag, but it cannot be, like, across the room or something. She can also change into her Thief Form, a mummy-like body that can draw out souls in people's bodies, especially demons, and Leech, a black blob-like body that was devour demons and ghosts. Souls and demons and such devoured by her become new forms to switch to. *Weapon Techniques - Dark Energy: Using the Dark Gloves, Sandals can fire off blasts of dark energy, charge it into an explosive orb, or use it to punch/strangle people with DARKNESS. - Blackout: Sandals' can absorb all the light out of a room with her Dark Gloves. - Esper eye power: In the Esper Eye page.- Summoning: Sandals can use the pages of Esper's Book to summon the things within them. Weaknesses/Strengths: *Strengths- Dark attacks are absorbed by the glove. Depending on the specific attack, this could dissolve the attack completely, partially, negate any side effects, or just strip the attack of it's dark element. This also provides Sandals with more energy. *Weaknesses - She can't see in the dark, making her blackout move mostly for the aid of her teammates. - Sandals' isn't physically strong in the slightest. Especially her legs, which are one step away from being vestigial, which means she can barely even walk.- A light attack will shut down her Dark Gloves for around ten minutes. Affiliates: - John Esper (Boss/Guardian) - Yuuda Esper (Enemy) - Vidar (Enemy) - Soot (Friend) - Micheal (Friend) - Luna (Associate) - Hexor (Enemy)- Cwis (Enemy) Category:RP Characters